An Unexpected Guest
by MrsEm
Summary: An unexpected guest arrives at Kirk's surprise birthday party. Occurs at the end of Star Trek Beyond. Short and sweet and full of angst, just how you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Wish I did, but I don't own 'em._**

 **An Unexpected Guest**

She watched him from across the room, laughing and shaking hands, embracing and affectionately kissing his friends on the cheek. She hadn't planned on coming, on the way there she'd told herself over and over it wasn't a good idea but here she was and after so many years it felt good to see him again in the flesh. He seemed cheerful, content. She was happy to see him like this, he was still just as handsome if not more so. He appeared to have grown into himself, standing confidently with an air of authority surrounding him. He was stood with what she assumed were members of his crew, after a while, one by one they went off in different directions to chat with the other guests. Watching him for a moment longer she saw in his expression as he watched the ship, his ship being re-built, the pride in him that hadn't been there when they had been together.

Making her way over she stood next to him, he hadn't noticed her yet. Her heart was beating out of her chest, turning her head towards him she wished him a happy birthday. He looked at her and for a moment she could tell he didn't recollect who she was, as quickly though she saw the recognition spread across his face. He was dumbstruck, she just waited patiently for him to make the next move, not really knowing what his reaction may be. He asked her if it really was her standing in front of him after so long. She said yes. He asked her what she was doing there, she responded by saying that she was awaiting her new orders, heard that he was here and thought it best to see him. He still seemed shocked, he kept looking her up and down as if trying to decipher whether or not she was real or a holographic projection. She wouldn't have been surprised if he had tried to move his hand through her form to check the authenticity of her appearance.

He told her she looked good, better than ever. She said the same, apart from the black eye. He laughed and it reminded her of how much she use to enjoy hearing him laugh, especially when it was a result of something she had done or said. Then his face turned sad and she asked what was wrong, he told her he had missed her, had wondered about what she had been doing all the time they had been apart. He told her he had always regretted the way things had ended between them, it had been his fault. All of it. She took his hand in hers and squeezed, rubbing her thumb over the outside of his hand she gave him a smile, told him not to be sorry. They stood together in silence for a while, their hands still intertwined.

His friends had noticed them together but kept their distance. None of them knew who she was, apart from the Doctor. He was taken aback when he first saw them together, it had been so long. He thought back to the day she had left and how much his friend had been wrought with guilt and anger, he hadn't imagined that he would have ever seen her again. Having lost at love himself, he knew the pain they had both felt. After, when he had mentioned her name in passing, his friend's eyes had darkened with sadness. He had only ever wanted her to be proud of him.

She took a sip of her drink and lowered her head suddenly feeling anxious being around him again, he placed two fingers under her chin and lifted her head so that she was looking straight into his eyes. He whispered that he'd never stopped loving her, that in all their time apart she had always been his thoughts. A tear slipped down her cheek and she haphazardly wiped it away. He told her not to cry and she laughed slightly, telling him he always had been bossy and it seemed like things hadn't changed. He became serious and told her he wasn't the same man that she had known all that time ago. He had grown, he wasn't resentful of his past. He wasn't as carefree and irresponsible. He had fallen in love with the work; he understood it now and had found fulfilment and it was partway because of her that he had. He thanked her. She could tell he was telling the truth and told him as much, told him she was happy for him and that that was all she ever wanted for him. They kissed, it was brief, more a kiss between acquaintances than lovers but there was meaning behind it they both didn't fail to notice. Her memories of them together lingered with her like the stained outline of a picture frame taken down after years of hanging in the same place.

Telling him she had to leave soon he pleaded with her to stay a while longer, meet his friends and enjoy the party. She apologised and told him no, they would keep in touch, see each other when they could. He knew she was lying, that he would never see or hear from her again. He asked why she had come in the first place, she answered honestly that she had been curious. He understood, he wasn't angry, he would have been curious too.

Walking her out they kissed again at the door, she said good bye and he said the same. He watched her walk away and when she didn't turn around and run back to him, back into his life like he had always wished and dreamed of he went back into the party.

After some time she stopped and turned around, her heart broke when she realised he was no longer at the door and hadn't come after her. She wanted to scream and run back in, tell him she forgave everything that he had done and said. She was so very proud of him. She wanted him to hold her in his arms and whisper all the things he used to, the future they were going to have together, growing old together and having a family. She let out the breath that had caught in her throat, lifting her head and straightening her shoulders she walked away.

 ** _LLAP :-) XOXO_**


	2. Chapter 2

He placed the large iron skillet on the hob that sat on a centre island in the kitchen and turned it on to heat up, throwing a knob of butter into the pan it began to sizzle and run round the perimeter. Grabbing a couple of Ktarian eggs in one hand he expertly cracked them on the side of the bowl and began to whisk. He told the dog at his feet to stop begging but gave him a rasher of bacon anyway, smiling at his long-time companion. The dog gave him a satisfied look and wandered off in search of a warm corner to sit down and doze. He mumbled something about feeling as old as the dog looked. He had taken his early morning ride just as dawn hit, allowing him time to shower, change and make her favourite breakfast. She was still asleep upstairs, he'd been careful not to wake her. The cabin filled with the aroma of freshly brewed coffee; setting a plate down on the tray he poured the eggs into the saucepan. The toast popped up out of the toaster on the other side of the counter and he had to blow on his fingers to cool them down when he grabbed the two slices and placed them on the plate. Picking a flower from the vase she had filled from the garden yesterday on the countertop he momentarily looked over the picture frames that adorned the windowsill. There was a picture of them from their Academy days, looking so young and carefree. His arm was lazily draped around her shoulders, his legs casually crossed and his head cocked to one side. She stood upright, her arms crossed in front of her chest, a smile playing at the corner of her lips. She had always been the sensible one. They were both still in Cadet Reds and he remembered the day when they had both received their command gold, he wished he had a picture of that too.

One showed them when they had worked together in San Francisco when he was Chief of Starfleet Operations; they were older in that one. They were surrounded by their friends and family, people use to ask what their relationship was, she would always reply with the same answer. Can't live with him, can't live without him. The last showed them both riding on his Ranch, it had been taken recently by a friend of his who had been visiting them both. They were both much older now but the same sparkle in their eyes remained.

They had come back into each other's lives two years ago after not seeing one another for several. She had been reluctant at first, the memory of their former years together still weighing heavy on her shoulders and heart. They tried not to complicate matters in San Francisco, they failed miserably. No matter how much they tried to approach each other platonically, logically, rationally, an unfathomable osmotic link would always dominate any other when, yet again they came face to face with one another he was the one insistent on making a go of it, for good this time. Perhaps it was the growing appreciation of the passing of time that comes with age or the fact that they had both retired and the idea of being alone for the first time since his childhood filled him with dismay, he wasn't sure. He had always loved her that much was true, there had been others of course. Women he had cared about, even a Son too quickly found and lost but over the years it was her face that came to mind. Her voice or laughter he missed the most. And although she had gone on and had a family of her own they found themselves drawn together again after she had been widowed.

He scraped the scrambled eggs onto the plate and poured the coffee into the cup, sprinkling some salt and pepper over the top he folded a cotton napkin and placed it beside the plate. Carrying the tray up the stairs he stopped just in front of the door. He took a breath, he hadn't felt this nervous since his first days as a Captain. Turning the handle he walked in and pushed it closed with his foot. She was still asleep, her back facing him. After all these years she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She had come into his life almost thirty years ago, she'd made him the man he was today. For that he would be eternally grateful. He didn't regret the choices they had both made now. It had been right and it had worked for them, he had lived his life and she had lived hers. Setting the tray down at the end of the bed he sat down next to her and pulled the strands of hair that had fallen over her face behind her ear. She stirred and he whispered good morning, without opening her eyes she commented on the delicious smells she had woken up to coming from the kitchen. He told her he'd made her favourite and asked her to sit up. She did as she was told and watched as he picked the tray up and placed it on her lap. Unravelling the napkin he gently placed it on her lap as if she was at a fine restaurant and he a skilled waiter.

Thanking him she picked up her fork and began eating, she slapped his hand away when he pinched a piece of toast. After a short while she asked why he'd made her breakfast, he pretended to look hurt and commented that she shouldn't be surprised that he would do something nice for her. She scoffed and told him that, after all the years that they've known each other he'd never made her breakfast in bed and certainly never done anything without an ulterior motive. Placing her fork back down and taking a sip of the coffee she asked him for the truth. He took a deep breath, kissed the back of her hand and told her that he loved her deeply.

She asked when he was leaving, the words in his throat got stuck and he stuttered slightly. She looked sad, the smile had gone from her face. He asked her how she knew, he couldn't say anything else, she continued after another sip of her coffee. She admitted honestly that initially she had thought that he was going to ask her to marry him, that if he had she would have said yes. But then she remembered who he was and knew that wasn't going to be the question that he asked. Rather, that he would come to her and tell her that he was leaving her again. He let his head fall, unable to tell her that the same thought had run through his head also. He slowly began to explain that he was re-joining Starfleet, he had taken a position in the Admiralty. He tried to give her the reasons why but she stopped him by holding up her hand and explained that she knew his motives already. He apologised, she told him not to. She told him she loved him but when he left this time she wouldn't be waiting for him. They had been in and out of each other's lives for longer than she could remember, she had finally allowed herself to believe that they would finally grow older together, liked he'd promised her all those years ago but over the last several months she had seen the same unsettled demeanour she had seen in him before time and again. He needed to be out there she told him, not here feeling his very existence vanishing as each day went by. He told her that it had never been anything that she had done, it had always been him. She laughed and said that she already knew that and that she wasn't a faultless party in the scenario they had repeatedly found themselves in. She knew what she was getting herself into, every time. She felt lucky, she had lived enough in one lifetime to fill three. She had loved and been loved by two men, married one and had children and grandchildren. The other, him, had appeared in her life when they had needed more than themselves. He asked what she was going to do, she told him not to worry, had she not always been alright without him. He nodded and smiled, thanked her again. For what, she asked. For being her he replied. She thanked him for the breakfast, he couldn't help but laugh.

 ** _LLAP ;-) XOXO_**


End file.
